Reencuentro Inmortal
by Anya77
Summary: Un vampiro atractivo. Una mujer desconocida y a la vez amada desde hace tiempo atrás. Terry no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven. Un minific gótico para el día de muertos. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!


**REENCUENTRO INMORTAL**

_"Llora en silencio mi alma solitaria,_

_Excepto cuando esté mi corazón_

_Unido al tuyo en celestial alianza_

_De mutuo suspirar y mutuo amor"_

**Acuérdate de mí**

**Lord Byron**

_Se encontraba en el palco superior del teatro, rodeada de gente desconocida: un hombre rubio, una mujer de edad avanzada y cara adusta, una chica de cabello negro como el ébano__, cuya mano era sostenida por un muchacho castaño, presumiblemente su esposo, que murmuraban entre sí, mientras observaban con interés el transcurso del montaje. _

_Supo que estaba en una época antigua; quizás los años veinte, al ver los peinados femeninos de esa época. El lugar estaba a reventar. En una pausa de la obra, se había dirigido rápidamente al baño, acompañada de la morena. Al marchar por el pasillo, había alcanzado a atisbar la presencia de una mujer rubia, quien clavaba su vista en ella, en una de las partes más oscuras que daban acceso a la parte restringida del recinto artístico. Tenía una expresión de odio en el rostro. _

_No supo reconocerla, sin embargo, un grave presentimiento inundó su espíritu. El peligro acechaba y ella podía sentirlo. Su compañera la había apurado para que regresaran pronto y dejó de lado la mala sensación. La obra transcurrió en absoluta calma._

_Al final, las luces del escenario iluminaron la majestuosa escenografía para dar paso a la fila de actores que habían intervenido en la suntuosa presentación de la obra teatral, Romeo y Julieta._

_Todos ellos se encontraban tomados de las manos y agradecían con una hermosa sonrisa al emocionado público que se había puesto de pie para alabarles. Llovían flores rojas de todas partes y algunos gritos femeninos surgieron para ovacionar al personaje principal. El actor principal había volteado en su dirección, sonriéndole efusivamente. _

_Después, todo se volvió un completo caos. El humo invadió rápidamente el teatro, don__de la confusión y el desorden hicieron acto de aparición. Se había incendiado el pasillo principal y las puertas de salida habían sido premeditadamente cerradas. _

_El palco donde estaba había sido de los primeros en incendiarse. Los gritos de las mujeres eran desgarradores. El rubio hacía lo imposible por abrir la puerta, pero nunca pudo lograrlo. Las llamas crecían y podía sentir el inminente acercamiento hacia la parte donde se hallaban arremolinados. Su vestido se incendió y después, el intenso dolor fue consumiendo cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Sobre el escenario, l__as lenguas de fuego se propagaban rápidamente por el piso, alcanzando las paredes de madera de la escenografía. No tardaron en cobrar sus primeras víctimas._

_Los lamentos de los heridos y moribundos impregnaron el ambiente con el olor a muerte y carne quemada. _

_Una ensangrentada mano con jirones de piel quemada se acercó a ella y el grito de horror retumbó por todo el cuarto…_

La joven se despertó con el rostro perlado de sudor y temblando a causa de la pesadilla que acababa de tener. La ventana de la habitación estaba ligeramente abierta y un fuerte viento agitaba las cortinas asemejando fantasmagóricas formas que amenazaban con alcanzarla.

Se levantó rápidamente a cerrarla y después se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y tranquilizarse. Se quedó pensativa por las grotescas imágenes que acababa de presenciar oníricamente. Un leve dolor la distrajo.

Observó su antebrazo y con horror, se percató de que tenía la marca de cuatro dedos, que aparentemente se habían sujetado a ella.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué espanto! – exclamó en un ahogado sollozo de terror.

Paseó su mirada por todo el cuarto, como si tratase de dar con el culpable que le había dejado esa huella. _"Es una tontería. Fue solo una pesadilla. ¡Aquí no hay nadie más que yo!"_, pensó para sus adentros.

Apuró el trago de su vaso y regresó de nueva cuenta a su cuarto.

Ya en el interior de sus cálidas cobijas, reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de soñar. _"Tal vez han sido esos violentos programas de televisión que me han dejado impactada y yo misma me he hecho la herida"_, con su pensamiento disipó el susto que le había dado y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Liza Carmichael era una chica de origen americano, y residía en uno de los barrios de clase media de Nueva York. Huérfana y sorda de nacimiento, se había criado en un orfanato en Detroit.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, había decidido mudarse a la ciudad de los rascacielos y muy pronto probó el amargo sabor de una vida difícil y complicada, al tener que enfrentarse sola a la negativa que le daban cuando intentaba pedir un trabajo. Gracias a su discapacidad auditiva, tuvo acceso al beneficio estatal y con eso trataba de sobrevivir, hasta que el milagro llegó:

Una mañana después de las fiestas navideñas, al despertar en su humilde hogar, observó en la arruinada puerta principal de su departamento, un misterioso bulto envuelto en elegante terciopelo negro. Desconfiada en un principio, lo tomó con sumo cuidado y lo observó durante largo rato, intentando vencer su temor para abrirlo. Finalmente lo hizo y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en su interior un grueso fajo de billetes, con una discreta nota hecha a máquina, conteniendo su nombre.

En un principio creyó que se trataba de una broma, o algún medio para inducirla a entrar en el mundo de la delincuencia o el crimen organizado, por lo que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo, en espera de que alguien llegase a reclamarle por el dinero. Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente, volvió a llegar - sin que ella lo notase -, la bolsita con más dinero en su interior.

A partir de ahí su vida había cambiado y estaría eternamente agradecida a su misterioso y nuevo benefactor, a quién le llamaría **su ángel de la guarda**.

Había tomado el hábito de dejarle una noche antes, una cariñosa nota de agradecimiento por su ayuda incondicional, a la espera de recibir una réplica por escrito que le indicase su identidad. Nunca ocurrió tal cosa, aunque las notas desaparecían por la mañana, en señal de haber sido leídas.

Debido a que ya contaba con una situación económicamente más desahogada, alquiló un apartamento más cómodo y desarrolló un amplio gusto por la lectura dedicando sus tiempos libres a escribir cuentos cortos sobre un mundo maravilloso que la rescataba de su condición actual. Su imaginación era el paliativo a su solitaria situación.

No tenía amigos y la joven no había hecho el intento por conocer más gente, debido a sus malas experiencias pasadas. La discriminación y burla la habían hecho aislarse aún más del mundo y se refugiaba en las gratas historias que su ágil mente creaba, haciéndole olvidar el presente. Además, no quería desatar sospechas para no comprometer a su benefactor. Se sentía mucho mejor así y no perdía la fe en que algún día lo conocería.

Trataba de no llamar la atención y prefería dar paseos nocturnos, en lugares aislados, para evitar toparse con la gente. No le daba miedo, puesto que se sentía plenamente protegida. De esta forma, se inspiraba en la oscuridad y sus sensaciones, para poder seguir escribiendo.

Todo había sido perfecto, hasta que las pesadillas habían comenzado.

Siempre era el mismo escenario: el palco donde se hallaba, la gente que le rodeaba, los aplausos, el teatro, los actores y el trágico incendio que terminaba consumiendo todo. Apenas y podía recordar el difuso rostro de uno de los personajes principales que la observaba, y a quién jamás había visto en su corta vida. Había querido investigar más sobre él, pero sin datos concretos, sería una tarea difícil de lograr.

Esa noche, se encontraba en su habitual paseo nocturno y decidió caminar un poco más allá de lo que solía ir, internándose en una parte solitaria de un parque cercano a su casa. Iba tratando de recordar en qué momento habían iniciado las pesadillas pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

Su desarrollado sexto sentido le puso en alerta, al sentirse acechada y observada a sus espaldas. Liza detuvo su paso y se giró sobre sí misma, para descubrir al peligroso atacante. No había nadie a su alrededor.

Angustiada, emprendió el camino de regreso, sin dejar de mirar por todas partes y aunque no logró ver a alguien, su intuición le hizo saber que era vigilada.

Ya en su hogar, la rubia se sentó frente a su ordenador personal y trató de escribir algunas líneas, esperando olvidar el molesto incidente y jurándose internamente que jamás volvería a explorar más allá de los lugares que acostumbraba visitar.

Desde tiempo atrás, había tenido la idea de escribir sobre el mítico personaje del vampiro, y para tal efecto, se había puesto a investigar sobre él, abriendo la puerta a un ilimitado mundo de información que la tenía entre asombrada e inquieta.

Había sido en la biblioteca cercana a su casa, donde había leído hipótesis sobre la probable existencia de los no muertos, incrementando su curiosidad sobre ellos. Conforme había avanzado en la investigación, pudo notar el desarrollo de inquietantes eventos nocturnos que se relacionaban estrechamente con ciertos grupos criminales que operaban en la clandestinidad de la noche.

La lluviosa tarde de un sábado, Liza se encontraba en la habitual biblioteca al momento en que se había topado con un misterioso libro, del cual habían caído hojas sueltas y escritas a mano, contenidas en su interior, conteniendo extraños e intrigantes párrafos que no tenían sentido alguno para ella:

_El libro de Nod relata los orígenes desde Caín hasta nuestros días._

_Se cree que el primer vampiro fue Caín - el tercer ser humano, el que mató a su hermano Abel -, siendo condenado por los arcángeles a vivir por siempre, privado de la luz del sol, y a beber siempre sangre. Sus hijos sufrieron por igual la condena en la que llevarían la maldición y se odiarían entre ellos._

_Por mucho tiempo, Caín vago, y se encontró con Lilith - la primera mujer, la que Dios creó del barro como a Adán - pero a quien tuvo que echar del paraíso por su personalidad maldita, para posteriormente hacer a Eva._

_Lilith era una poderosa maga, y enseñó a Caín algunas de sus artes, pero siendo él maldecido, los poderes que aprendió fueron distintos de la Verdadera Magia._

_Caín huyó para fundar la ciudad de Enoch y al ver la insoportable soledad que le rodeaba, convirtió a tres mortales más en vampiros, conocidos como la segunda generación. La sangre trasmitida fue menos poderosa y estos mortales, crearon a su vez, trece criaturas más quienes acabaron con sus creadores._

La hoja llegaba hasta ahí y Liza - quien había permanecido intrigada mientras leía -, decidió guardarlas en su casa para estudiarlas posteriormente, descubriendo su pertenencia a un antiguo escrito que hablaba del origen de la estirpe. Ignoraba el recelo con que la Mascarada vampírica protegía su identidad ante los mortales, más aún, las fatales consecuencias por su intromisión.

Se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo que al día siguiente encontraría la ya habitual ayuda de su desconocido benefactor. La nota había quedado en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la espera de ser leída por el desconocido.

El sueño la transportó a un desconocido lugar, a la orilla de un lago bañado por los rayos del sol al atardecer, donde la enigmática figura de un galante caballero envuelta en un oscuro traje, se perdía en la hermosa vista que le daba la naturaleza. El viento mecía dulcemente los castaños cabellos.

Liza nunca le vio el rostro.

* * *

_He estado esperando fervientemente el ansiado momento para poder conocerte. No sé quién eres, ni tampoco me queda claro por qué me has ayudado desde entonces. Mi corazón late de alegría al saber que descubriré mi preciado regalo y tendré por fin el gusto de poder saber sobre ti._

_Con amor,_

_Liza_

La mano elegantemente enfundada en un exclusivo guante que hacía tono con el caro traje negro y la oscura gabardina de gamuza, cuyo cordón se ataba al varonil cuello, como siempre le había gustado, dobló cuidadosamente el femenino mensaje para introducirlo después en su saco.

Un castaño mechón se soltó del cuidadosamente peinado cabello y lo acomodó, mientras observaba la cama donde yacía la dueña de aquella letra. No podía apartar la vista del apacible rostro durmiente, por lo que, en un intrépido acto, se acercó más a ella para poder observarla mejor.

Miles de recuerdos afloraron en su mente, y una lágrima negra rodó por su mejilla al comprobar lo hermosa y delicada que era la chica. _"Exactamente igual. Increíblemente parecida", _el dulce olor de su sangre obnubiló sus sentidos, y por un instante, creyó que se apoderaría ahí mismo de ella. Tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para sobreponerse al potente llamado de sus venas que clamaban por la valiosa vitae y de forma anormal, regresó a la puerta de entrada. La joven seguía sumida en un placentero sueño.

El inesperado visitante salió de ahí, dejando la bolsa de dinero en el mismo lugar y se perdió de vista en la solitaria calle para posteriormente llegar a una bulliciosa e iluminada avenida, pasando inadvertido a los demás seres humanos.

Después de tomar su habitual "cena", se encerró en su secreto aposento localizado en el sótano de un edificio perteneciente a una vieja amistad. A pesar de su condición inhumana, sentía una rara sensación oprimiendo su frío pecho.

Esto es un maravilloso regalo – murmuró con visible emoción. Despejó su mente y esperó a que el letargo le llamara.

En la densa oscuridad de su habitación, viajó al pasado.

_Había ascendido vertiginosamente en su carrera actoral, cosechando reconocimientos y aclamaciones por doquier. La compañía para la que trabajaba había logrado hacerse de una distinción y fama en muchas partes del mundo, por lo que había decidido asociarse con su entrañable amigo del alma, Robert Hathaway. La suerte le mostraba un camino lleno de éxitos y felicidad._

_Había ido en busca de su única ilusión, poco tiempo después de haber logrado su primera gira mundial, para tener algo sólido que ofrecerle. __El absurdo compromiso contraído con su ex compañera de tablas había quedado anulado, a pesar de todos los problemas que eso le había llevado consigo. _

_Aunque vaticinaba rechazos y desilusiones, no desistió en su intento, y su alegría se había desbordado, hasta que ella le había dado el ansiado "sí" a su propuesta matrimonial. Solo haría falta anunciar el esperado compromiso ante la sociedad, y nada mejor que hacerlo en una magna representación de la obra que más recuerdos dulces le llevaba: Romeo y Julieta. _

_Sin embargo, el cruel destino tenía preparada otra sorpresa._

_Susana Marlowe__, confinada de por vida a una silla de ruedas, se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible, y había jurado que jamás permitiría su felicidad, si no era al lado de ella. Había subestimado su peligrosidad, lo que le había costado la pérdida irreparable de muchos seres queridos para él, entre ellos, su futura esposa. _

_Esa fatídica noche, el teatro lucía a reventar y se habían congregado las familias más importantes de Chicago, que asistirían en exclusiva al evento de caridad que culminaría con la representación de la compañía __teatral y la esperada noticia del enlace matrimonial del actor Terrence Grandcheste y Candice Andrey._

_Nunca creyó que la maldad de Susana alcanzaría niveles insospechados, a tal grado de__ incendiar el teatro esa noche, y tampoco daría crédito a sus ojos, al ver entre la espesa cortina de humo y los alaridos de la gente, a un siniestro personaje que permanecía impávido frente a él, tomándole cual hoja de papel para rescatarlo de tan desesperante situación y hundirle los puntiagudos colmillos en su cuello. Debido a su grave condición apenas y fue consciente del caliente líquido que entraba en su garganta. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Candy, antes de perderse en la oscura inconsciencia, y un amargo renacer. _

_Al despertar, una inmensa sed de __sangre se había apoderado de él, por lo que permaneció encerrado durante un tiempo para evitar problemas con las autoridades. En cuanto fue capaz, desquitó su rabia y rencor en la persona de la rubia actriz, quien había escapado hábilmente de la policía, pero no así, a su implacable venganza. Su cuerpo había quedado prácticamente irreconocible después de haberla asesinado. _

_De la forma más amarga, comprendió que su nueva condición le haría vivir inmortalmente como una de las lacras más temidas por la sociedad. En un intento por demostrar su aberración a lo que acababa de hacer, logró huir de la sombra de su acechante creador, quien estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso le ofuscaba. _

_Al saberse __solo en ese mundo de tinieblas, emprendió un largo viaje por varios países, tratando de ocupar su mente en otros asuntos y sacar fuerzas para poder acabar con su vida, cosa que finalmente no ocurrió, ya que su cobardía había podido más que él y esperó a que llegara por sí solo el fatal desenlace. Buscaba problemas con otros miembros de la estirpe, y de manera inexplicable, había salido airoso de las peligrosas situaciones y los crueles juicios que solían ejecutar las altas esferas jerárquicas de no muertos que vigilaban a sus congéneres. Tal vez le habían perdido el interés, inmersos en sus guerras de poder y destrucción, lo que le dio una nueva oportunidad de enmendar su nociva actitud. _

_Al final, desistió de su intento suicida _

_Sus sentimientos de autocompasión y nostalgia por la pérdida irreparable de su glorioso pasado, habían predominado gran parte de su existencia, hasta esa inolvidable noche en que la había descubierto, tomándolo como presagio de una divina señal, que trataba de enmendar su visión, o al menos, eso fue lo que Terrence había pensado al haber conocido a Liza._

_Sucedió esa fría noche de invierno, justo el día de Navidad, mientras caminaba por la silenciosa calle, tratando de mitigar su sed de sangre, cuando el ahogado sollozo de una mujer llegó a sus oídos. _

_Al buscar con la mirada, dio con la luz de un humilde apartamento localizado en aquel miserable suburbio aledaño a Nueva York. _

_Se asomó en el quicio de la ventana, cubierta por una raída cortina de terciopelo roja y observó con sumo cuidado a la desdichada jovencita que se hallaba en el interior, envuelta en un sucio vestido, que presumió, debía haber pertenecido a alguna joven de la alta sociedad, y que probablemente, había sido rescatado de la basura. _

_La muchacha estaba sentada de espaldas hacia él, hincada en dirección a un imprevisto altar erigido en su sala, donde se ubicaba un plateado crucifijo. Al parecer, estaba orando en silencio. _

_Terry se había quedado consternado por la triste situación, y tomando ventaja de su condición anormal, se introdujo en el cuarto, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Permaneció en el rincón de una esquina, al acecho, esperando el momento para atacar. _"Tal vez hasta le haga un favor y alivie su miserable condición",_ pensó con amargura mientras los ojos rojos refulgían con el festín que se avecinaba. No le había visto el rostro, esperando atacar por detrás, pero entonces, lo inesperado arribó. _

_La jovencita volteó rápidamente, mientras miraba en __su dirección. La escasa luz dio de lleno en su rostro, revelando unas facciones que dejaron boquiabierto al vampiro:_

_Su delgado rostro era poseedor de los ojos verdes más hermosos que podía haber visto en toda su vida. La fina nariz salpicada de pecas y los exquisitos labios rosas que invitaban a los más sublimes placeres eran enmarcados por una rubia y larga cabellera rizada que caía en graciosos bucles hasta su cintura, haciéndola parecer una radiante princesa, a pesar de la pobreza de sus ropas. _

"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Esto es increíble!",_ pensó Terry, mientras trataba de contener su sorpresa y seguía permaneciendo invisible a su vista. La muchacha siguió observando fijamente en su dirección por un instante más y regresó a su callada actividad. _

_Contrariado, el vampiro salió inmediatamente de ahí para poder aclarar su mente, repleta de pensamientos de todo tipo:_

_- ¡Es impactante!, ¡nunca imaginé que esto podría ser posible! – las lágrimas negras rodaban por su rostro, y huyó hacia la soledad del parque más próximo. _

_Fue entonces cuando se abocó por completo a investigar todo sobre ella: su infeliz pasado vivido en ese sucio orfanato, las deplorables condiciones de maltrato físico que sufría, así como su discapacidad auditiva. __No la conocía físicamente, pero sabía que era ella, su Candy, el amor de su vida, que había regresado a darle la última oportunidad de ser feliz en esa oscura e inmortal existencia._

_A partir de entonces, procuró velar por ella y estuvo al pendiente de su vida, ayudándola económicamente en lo que fuese necesario, sin tener el valor de dar la cara aún ante ella. Quería que fuese un momento especial, donde le propondría que fuese su compañera, su amante, su amig__a, la razón de su existencia misma. _

_Atesoraba sus cartas de agradecimiento como prueba de una alta probabilidad de aceptación a su forma de vida.__ La necesitaba más que nada en el mundo, después de vagar solo, y llegó a la conclusión de que era una forma de recompensa a todos los años sufridos por causa de su dolorosa ausencia._

_La imagen del brutal asesino monstruoso que afloraba en su interior le tenía envuelto en revueltas emociones encontradas. Sabía que era una noble y bondadosa chica, que difícilmente tendría una favorable reacción al verlo, a pesar de su galante apariencia. Y él quería que le amara tanto como lo hacía con ella. Con Candy. _

_Las recientes pesadillas que había tenido, y de las que era testigo, le habían dejado aún más inquieto. __No había podido constatar de qué trataban, puesto que Liza jamás lo plasmaba en sus escritos. _

_Nunca se imaginó lo que soñaba. _

Después de haberse enterado de su faceta oculta como escritora, y su creciente interés en los seres de la noche, la idea de presentarse ante ella se había hecho cada vez más intensa.

La puerta de entrada sería el estado onírico, y la aprovecharía.

- ¿Será posible? – se preguntó, en tanto que una plateada esfera de tamaño mediano se escurría hábilmente entre sus dedos. Se hallaba sentado en el parque cercano a la casa de Liza, esperando su aparición de un momento a otro.

Telepáticamente había podido enviarle sutiles órdenes para que se internara en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, y poder interactuar un poco con ella, pero la última vez la había notado demasiado asustada. Su discapacidad le había dado una intuición mucho más elevada y acertada.

Las suaves pisadas le distrajeron de sus pensamientos y reconoció la grácil figura femenina que se iba acercando al lugar donde él se encontraba. Esa noche correspondía el habitual regalo económico y Liza había decidido salir a caminar, con la esperanza de ver algún indicio del misterioso benefactor que la mantenía.

Se había esmerado en su arreglo aún más. Sus elegantes pantalones oscuros y su rojo pullover de lana fina la hacían verse distinguida. Sus rizos se hallaban recogidos en un sencillo peinado, donde algunos bucles escapaban traviesamente del mismo. Su maquillaje era discreto y los labios carmesíes provocaban una prohibida tentación que anticipaba la delicia de su sangre. Las botas de tacón mediano indicaron que se iba acercando cada vez más.

Terry, embelesado, no perdió detalle de su apariencia. _"Es mi Candy. La mujer que siempre esperé"_, pensó para sí, dejando fluir un rastro de humana emoción.

Estaba hermosa para él. Era completamente suya y nadie más la podría tener. Su corazón latía por él y le agradecía infinitamente que velara por su bienestar. Esa idea le excitaba sobremanera e imaginó las más sensuales experiencias, rodeado de sus cálidos brazos.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – la voz de la jovencita fue dulce melodía para sus oídos. La observó en silencio.

Liza llegó a la banca donde se encontraba Terry y escudriñó con la vista la densa oscuridad. No podía verlo, a pesar de tenerlo frente a ella. Su femenina intuición le decía que había alguien cerca, por lo que decidió tomar la palabra:

- Sé que eres tú. No deberías temerme. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando conocerte y agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Aunque no pueda oírte, sé que también sientes algo por mí. Puedo sentirlo aquí… en el fondo de mi corazón – las frases fueron entrecortadas por un visible sollozo y Terry supo que el momento de aparecer frente a ella era inminente.

"_Esta noche, tendrás noticias de mí"__,_ envió la frase en su mente y la chica retrocedió un poco, aunque no perdió el valor, y Terry la amó aún más por eso. _"Igual que Candy"_, la observó profundamente.

- Esperaré el momento – finalizó Liza, antes de salir apresuradamente hacia su apartamento.

Después de hundirse en su cama, envuelta en un sensual camisón de seda roja, la joven batallaba para poder mantenerse despierta y escuchar el momento en que abrirían la puerta para depositar su mesada. Estaba exhausta, debido a la enorme cantidad de información que había leído en la biblioteca, esa tarde. Los asesinatos y ajustes de cuenta en misteriosas y sospechosas situaciones le habían hecho afirmar su hipótesis de que los vampiros existían… y manejaban el destino de la ciudad.

Se había hecho de un contacto que le ayudaría con más pistas sobre ellos, y él había insinuado que le enseñaría a protegerse en caso de un ataque. No imaginó el hecho de que su vida peligraba, si insistía en llegar más a fondo. Pensó en el libro de Nod y la escasa información que poseía al respecto. Necesitaba saber más.

Sus ojos se cerraron sin que se diera cuenta, y su mente la transportó a un desconocido barco, envuelto en brumas.

_Ella caminaba en la oscuridad, por el pasillo buscando algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué era, y entonces, le vio: era un jovencito que observaba melancólicamente hacia el mar, mientras al aire movía sus cabellos. Estaba, aparentemente, solo._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Liza se acercó a él para poder ver su rostro, pero la niebla se había hecho más densa._

_La extraña y desconocida figura fue girándose lentamente para poder observarla y Liza dio un paso hacia atrás, al descubrir de quién se trataba. "El actor". Su corazón latía desesperadamente en su pecho, a la par que una inexplicable necesidad de arrojarse a sus brazos crecía en su interior._

_Sus profundos ojos azules y el largo cabello castaño, se clavaron en ella, mientras lucía envuelto en su inconfundible gabardina azul marina._

_- Candy – la deliciosa voz varonil se oyó en su mente, cimbrando su alma; se entregó a su tierno abrazo. Las lágrimas rodaron, inexplicablemente, por sus mejillas._

_De manera autómata, se dejó estrechar por el varonil contacto y dio rienda suelta al llanto. No sabía explicar el hecho de saberse aterrada y al mismo tiempo protegida al estar cerca de él._

_- No me llamo Candy – fue lo único que atinó a decir y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios._

_Sin dejar de observarla fue acercando su boca a la suya y se fundieron en un largo beso que se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado. Ella correspondió con tal efusividad que parecía conocerlo desde siempre. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Él seguía comunicándose a través de su mente._

_- Te he echado mucho de menos – el muchacho acarició con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja, y esta vez, Liza reaccionó de forma diferente, al intentar separarse un poco de él y observarlo fijamente._

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – la joven evitó preguntar más allá de lo que ya sabía, e intentó alejarse del camastro en el que se encontraban pero la ágil mano de su acompañante se lo impidió.

_- ¿Acaso no querías conocerme? – la pregunta dejó helada a Liza, quien gritó tan fuerte que despertó de golpe y se percató de la densa oscuridad que le rodeaba. Estaba en su recámara._

Rápidamente observó a su alrededor y se cercioró de que se hallaba sola. Salió de su cama, se colocó una bata y se dirigió hacia la sala. Se sentía intranquila:

- ¡Santo Dios! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Se preparó un té y se sentó en la sala para tranquilizarse un poco. Siguió con su monólogo:

- ¡Es el mismo hombre del teatro!, pero, ¿quién es Candy? ¡Cielos, que sueño tan real! - volteó a ver hacia la puerta, recordando la bolsa con el preciado contenido económico en su interior.

Fue en busca de ella, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no la vio. Con la desilusión pintada en el rostro, la joven regresó a la sala y se sentó cerca de su ventana. _"¿Será alguien relacionado con mi ángel?"_, se preguntó internamente, rezando fervientemente para que no fuese así. Las escenas eran aterradoras, además, había pasado mucho tiempo.

"_¿Acaso no querías conocerme?"_

El cuestionamiento hecho por el misterioso personaje de su sueño cobró sentido al reconocer su ferviente deseo de conocer a su benefactor. Con horror, retrocedió de espaldas mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Sus manos temblaban y sacando valor desde lo más recóndito de su ser, corrió de regreso hasta su recámara, solo para darse cuenta de que la luz de su mesita de noche se encendía de forma intermitente, como si hubiese una falla eléctrica:

- ¿Quién está ahí? – suplicó casi a punto de desfallecer. Alcanzó a sostenerse del marco de la puerta, cuando una desconocida voz masculina salió desde alguna parte del lugar, resonando en su mente:

- Hola Liza - la elegante figura masculina emergió de un oscuro rincón, colocándose justo frente a su cama.

La joven se había quedado muda. Él no se movió de donde estaba. La luz de la luna bañaba su rostro. Su pelo largo y castaño se reflejaba con la plateada luz, y sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente. Iba exquisitamente vestido. Llevaba un traje, de color azul oscuro, y debajo una camisa inmaculadamente blanca. Encima, llevaba su oscura gabardina de gamuza y sus delicadas manos blancas sostenían una hermosa rosa roja.

La extendió hacia ella en tanto le sonreía amigablemente, para hacerle perder el miedo de verlo sorpresivamente ahí. Ella miró a su alrededor, y su mirada se posó en la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero fue imposible. Solo podía salir por la ventana, y estaba detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando el hombre empezó a avanzar, lentamente, como en un sueño, sosteniendo aún la rosa, y ella retrocedió pegándose por completo a la puerta.

Había algo extraño en ese personaje. Su mirada, su aspecto. _"Un vampiro"_, intuyó la naturaleza de su intempestivo visitante, sin embargo, estaba tranquila. Finalmente comprendió que aquel ser no quería dañarla. _"Así es querida Liza"_, la respuesta la dejó boquiabierta. ¡Había leído sus pensamientos!

A medida que se iba aproximando, ella lo notaba cada vez más bello, más hermoso. Se miraron fijamente durante un largo rato. Esos ojos azules expresaban tantas emociones, siendo tan hermosos, y a la vez tan aterradores. Llegó hasta ella y acercó su regalo. Ella tomó tímidamente la rosa y le sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando él habló. Aunque ella no podía oírle, las palabras sonaron en su mente.

- No me temas. No te dañaré. Ven conmigo, seamos uno, y te daré todo lo que desees. Daría mi vida inmortal por ti - en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de quién era él. Sus lágrimas afloraron justo en el instante en que se lanzaba a sus brazos instintivamente. Él la abrazó desesperadamente, mientras asimilaba la información que había obtenido al leer la mente de Liza. Ahora comprendía el origen de las pesadillas.

- ¡Eres él!, ¡ahora lo comprendo! – Liza rompió en llanto. Habló atropelladamente y él solo la escuchó, confundido, dejando que se desahogara. Un húmedo surco negro recorrió la fría y blanca mejilla del vampiro.

- ¡Te vi en ese incendio!, ¡eras el actor principal de la obra!, pude verlo con claridad – le contó entre sollozos – Estaba a punto de terminar cuando el humo inundó el teatro. ¡Dios mío!, ¡mucha gente murió! – se abrazó aún más a Terry.

- ¡Explícate, por favor! – la suplicante pregunta del vampiro le hizo recapacitar, ya que había dado por supuesto que él lo sabía, pero vio que no era así.

- Siempre es el mismo sueño: estoy en un palco rodeada de gente desconocida, la mujer rubia que me ve con odio, la obra teatral que acaba, el actor que voltea a verme y el incendio que inicia. Alguien toma mi mano y ahí me despierto. No podía reconocer a nadie…hasta que te vi. Eres aquel que me ve desde el escenario. ¡Eres el hombre que he visto en sueños!, ¡te lo suplico!, ¡dímelo!, ¿quién eres? – la narración de la joven alejó a Terry de ella, quien estaba pasmado ante lo que oía.

El antiguo actor le sonrió invitándole a sentarse en la cama, mientras él se acomodaba en el sillón más próximo, dispuesto a contarle su infortunio. Liza obedeció a sus indicaciones y esperó pacientemente. Él clavó la mirada en el piso, perdido entre añejos recuerdos:

- Me llamo Terrence Grandchester. Soy inglés y fui actor hace muchos años. Me crié hasta la adolescencia en Inglaterra, al lado de mi padre, y fue hasta los quince años que decidí tomar el control de mi vida, a pesar de las severas recriminaciones. En ese período, conocí a una chica que cambió mi vida de manera decisiva, sin embargo, la fatalidad siempre nos persiguió. Tiempo después, cuando ya era famoso, tuve la oportunidad de volverla a ver con el objetivo de convertirla en mi esposa, pero eso ya no fue posible… - hizo una breve pausa, tratando de contener el dolor en sus palabras y prosiguió – sufrí su irreparable pérdida aquella noche en que iba a anunciar nuestro compromiso, en una obra teatral. La misma que has visto en tus sueños – el silencio les envolvió, mientras Terry recordaba el pasaje tan doloroso.

- Entonces… Candy, ¿era tu prometida? – Liza se sentía fatal conforme iba conociendo aquella aseveración.

- Sí – la triste respuesta llevó a otra pregunta, mucho más reveladora.

- ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste… en eso? – no quiso decir la incómoda palabra y Terry lo comprendió.

- No sabía y ni siquiera imaginaba la existencia de un mundo oscuro, desde tiempos inmemoriales. El día del incidente, un misterioso personaje me salvó de la muerte, entregándome a este… infierno. Al ser consciente del horrendo ser en que me había convertido, intenté acabar con mi vida, pero no pude. Fui un cobarde… hasta esa noche en que te conocí – la mirada azul se clavó profundamente en ella. Liza conoció finalmente, la historia de su benefactor.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste acabar con mi vida en ese momento, Terry? – el pronunciamiento de su nombre en aquellos rosados labios, ocasionaron que el apuesto vampiro se acercara, en un impulso, hasta sus rodillas.

- Eres su vivo rostro Liza. El parecido que posees con Candy es… extraordinario. Hubiera sido un sacrilegio el matarte en ese instante – las frías manos se posaron sobre las de ella – me enamoré de ti, porque de alguna forma, sigue viva una parte de ella en ti, y quizá, sea la oportunidad para pedirte por fin… que seas mi compañera… en la eternidad. Tal vez deba finalizar lo que en su momento nunca pudo ser. Te amo… Liza – se fue acercando peligrosamente a sus labios y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Ella no opuso resistencia, puesto que su corazón seguía ansiando ese íntimo contacto, sin que pudiese explicárselo.

- Dime que aceptas estar conmigo… para siempre – la inédita propuesta la hizo separarse bruscamente de él. Estaba confundida, asustada. _"Convertirme en un ser igual que él"_, pensó tristemente. Realmente sentía algo profundo por el atractivo joven.

Justo en el instante en que Liza contestaba afirmativamente a su proposición, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un siniestro personaje hizo acto de aparición:

-¿Crees que iba a ser tan fácil, Terrence? – la carcajada retumbó por todo el lugar. Los ojos rojos brillaron con malicia y se clavaron en la chica, quien le había reconocido. Era el sujeto que le daba información sobre los no muertos.

- ¡Es mía! – la amenazante respuesta de Terry rugió como un trueno, a la par que interponía su cuerpo entre el desconocido y Liza.

- ¡Conoces de sobra las reglas de la Mascarada! ¡Llevamos tiempo siguiendo la pista de esta mujer, y no vamos a exponernos por sentimentalismos baratos!, ¡te exijo que acabes con su vida, si no, me veré obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas, Terrence! – el furioso vampiro se puso en guardia.

- ¡No lo permitiré!, ¡antes que eso, tendrás que matarme a mí primero!, ¿entiendes?- el inglés se le fue encima, dispuesto a pelear, pero un inesperado movimiento de su contrincante le indicó quién era el que tenía las riendas de la situación. Con una mano, mandó por los aires a Terry, mientras se hacía del inmovilizado cuerpo de Liza, quien asistía asustada a su fatal desenlace.

Antes de que Terry reaccionara, el vampiro cercenó de un tajo la garganta de la joven, ante la desesperación de éste último:

- ¡No! – el grito del actor ya no fue escuchado por la muchacha. Se había desmayado de la impresión.

- ¡Es inútil que escapes de nosotros, Terrence. Soy más poderoso que tú! ¡Acepta de una vez por todas, tu destino! – con una mirada de desprecio, volteó a ver el inerte cuerpo de Liza - ¡nunca podrás esconderte de nosotros! – huyó por la ventana.

Terry vio con angustia, como la vida de la joven escapaba por la herida. En un arranque de desesperación, se abrió una vena y dejó caer la negra vitae en sus labios. Intentaría salvarla por todos los medios.

La noche había sido larga.

Demasiado.

* * *

Las calles del centro de París, se hallaban atestadas tanto de turistas como de locales que se habían juntado para conmemorar un aniversario más de las fiestas patrias.

A lo lejos, una pareja observaba el mar de gente, mientras departían alegremente en un lujoso restaurante. El mesero que les había atendido, nunca se dio cuenta de los movimientos sospechosos de ambos, al intentar fingir que comían.

Ella lucía perturbadoramente bella. El negro y ceñido vestido de gasa se amoldaba perfectamente bien a su cuerpo, resaltando sensualmente las femeninas curvas. Su rubio y rizado cabello estaba recogido en un elegante peinado que dejaba al descubierto el suave cuello blanco, que lucía una fina gargantilla de diamantes, donde apenas era imperceptible una pequeña herida. Los labios carmesíes sonreían periódicamente, a causa de algún divertido comentario que le hacía su interlocutor.

El hombre que la acompañaba, lucía irresistiblemente apuesto en ese frac negro. Sus hermosos ojos azules y los castaños cabellos impecablemente peinados, le daban un aire aristócrata, a pesar de la palidez anormal del rostro. Hacían una distinguida pareja, pero de eso, nadie pareció percatarse. Era como si fuesen invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

- ¿Tú crees que sigan vigilándonos? – ella preguntó, enarcando sensualmente una ceja.

- Lo dudo mucho, mi amor. No deberías seguir preocupándote por esas pequeñeces. He podido conseguir el apoyo de poderosos aliados y me han asegurado que se te ha perdonado. Hay cosas más urgentes que atender por el momento. Creo que deberías preocuparte por seguir junto a mí… por siempre – tomó delicadamente la mano y la llevó a los gélidos labios.

La rubia sonrió confiada en que el oscuro futuro que le deparaba, sería soportable, sabiendo que se encontraría al lado de ese hombre, al que había amado desde siempre. Aún antes de que ella naciera.

Porque el reencuentro había sido postergado, sin embargo, ahora que ya se había realizado, sabía que no se volverían a separar.

Su mirada volvió a perderse en las calles de París, mientras Terry alzaba la copa proponiéndole un brindis en su honor:

- Te amo… Candy – ella sonrió al escuchar ese nombre. El que siempre le había pertenecido, y que así sería, en diferentes épocas.

Aunque tuviera otras personalidades, en diferentes épocas, en el fondo, seguiría siendo la misma mujer que él había amado.

Su amor era inmortal.

**Relato original inédito.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
